1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of sulfated metaphenylenediamines in dyeing keratinous fibers, in particular human hair, to dye compositions containing these sulfated metaphenylenediamines, to a dyeing method using these compositions and to novel sulfated metaphenylenediamines and their preparation process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sulfated aromatic amine derivatives associated with oxidation dye precursors are already used to dye keratinous fibers.
It is known to dye keratinous fibers, in particular human hair, using dye compositions containing oxidation dye precursors and coupling agents.
Coupling agents, also known as color modifiers, allow the tints obtained with the oxidation dye precursors to be varied.
In the field of dyeing keratinous fibers, in particular human hair, coupling agents are always being sought which, when associated with oxidation dye precursors, produce a wide range of hair tints which have satisfactory resistance to light, washing, bad weather, perspiration and other hair treatments.
The applicants have discovered that dye compositions for keratinous fibers containing certain sulfated metaphenylenediamines as coupling agents with ortho and/or para type oxidation dye precursors and an oxidizing agent produce, after application to the keratinous fibers, in particular human hair, a wide range of tints which are remarkably resistant to light, washing, bad weather, perspiration and other hair treatments.
An object of the present invention is therefore the use of sulfated metaphenylenediamines as defined below to dye keratinous fibers, in particular human hair.
The invention also provides oxidation dye compositions for use in dyeing keratinous fibers, in particular human hair, containing at least one ortho and/or para type oxidation dye precursor and at least one sulfated metaphenylenediamine having formula (I) as defined below.
The invention further provides a method of dyeing keratinous fibers, in particular human hair, using such a composition mixed with an oxidizing agent.
The invention also relates to novel sulfated metaphenylenediamines and to their preparation process.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the description and examples given hereinafter.